


Love&Game

by Aledono



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Broken Promises, Established Relationship, Lies, M/M, MiloShipFest, Romance, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledono/pseuds/Aledono
Summary: After making several mistakes, Saga gets a second chance with Milo. However, it will not take long for him to risk their relationship once again by asking Kanon for a strange favor: to switch places with him. As expected, Kanon decides to take full advantage of his brother's blunder.
Relationships: Gemini Kanon/Gemini Saga/Scorpio Milo, Gemini Kanon/Scorpio Milo, Gemini Saga/Scorpio Milo
Kudos: 4





	Love&Game

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love&Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444187) by [Aledono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledono/pseuds/Aledono). 



# 1

Saga came across Milo during his temporary stay in Athens. He met him at the ruins of the Agora, where the young man worked as a tour guide. It was instant mutual attraction and they had several dates after that. Still, Saga made sure never to deepen the relationship. Originally, he meant to stay in Greece for only six months. He was there due to his job and he had no interest in breaking Milo's heart (let alone his own). However, shortly before the day he would have to go back to New York, Saga received a major promotion which required him to remain in Athens for two more years. This was a great opportunity for his professional development, so he accepted immediately.  
  
Saga took Milo out for dinner the same night he took his new position and he asked him to become his boyfriend. Two years were more than enough to get to know each other better and if the relationship worked out and if Milo was willing, they could return together to New York once Saga’s stay finished. Milo answered to his proposal with such an enthusiastic kiss that they almost kicked them out of the restaurant.  
  
That was the best relationship Saga had ever had. Milo was smart, beautiful and incredibly devoted. He was a generous lover who never missed an opportunity to let Saga know how much he loved him. Not to mention, of course, that he was so humble that Saga knew from the beginning that he was not interested in him just because of his money. Milo disliked expensive gifts, and while he enjoyed the luxurious hotels and their evening walks through private beaches, it was always clear that he preferred to spend the afternoon cuddling with Saga in the couch while watched action movies.  
  
Unfortunately, not everything was perfect. Saga's new position made him go far beyond the normal nine to five. It wasn’t unusual for him to cancel their dates, let alone postpone them for more than a week due to his obligations. Milo was usually very tolerant, but he abhorred last minute changes and, even worse, whenever Saga stood him up (which happened more often than Saga would like to admit). His frustration piled up throughout the months and, when Saga was preparing everything to return to New York, Milo put all his cards over the table.  
  
He wouldn’t go with him to the USA.  
  
“I have no issues with work being your main priority, but the least I deserve is for you to respect me enough to tell me about whatever changes you need to make in time. You’ve made it crystal clear that I'm the last thing on your mind and I don’t love you enough to be in a relationship where I give everything just to get the bare minimum back.”  
  
Saga, used to always getting his way, was unable to understand why Milo was about to give everything up because of his pride. Didn't he realize that Saga could give him a life full of luxury and pleasure? Was he really going to give that up for something as stupid as a couple of changes of plans? Certain that Milo would change his mind, Saga accepted the break up without concerns as he focused on his return to the United States.  
  
Oddly, Milo didn’t reach out for him in his last two months in Athens. Saga tried to not think too much about it and he eventually returned to New York. Another two months passed by and he still didn’t have any news from Milo.  
  
Gradually, he began to suspect that Milo might have been serious when he told him that he had no interest in continuing their relationship.  
  
Nonsense!  
  
Saga's first reaction was to look for a replacement. He dated several men, all of them sons of wealthy colleagues and clients, but they were all vain and artificial. By his third month back in New York, Saga finally decided to take a long holiday from his work in order to travel to Athens.  
  
The reunion was grueling and dramatic. Saga did everything but beg Milo to go back with him to the United States; he swore things would change and that he would give him all the time and effort he deserved. Milo admitted that he missed him greatly, but also that he wasn't ready to try it again. They had a couple of bittersweet encounters and, in the end, they decided to start a long distance relationship. If Saga proved to Milo that he had actually redeemed himself, he would agree to move in with him.  
  
Regaining Milo's trust was easy. Saga had the advantage of the time difference and he was always ready to receive a video call from Milo late at night or at dawn. Two simple text messages were enough to keep him happy: one wishing him good morning and one wishing him good night. It didn't matter if he commented much later on the picture of the ice cream he ate that morning, as long as he did it before going to sleep. The plan was a success and, four months later, Milo agreed to move in with Saga.  
  
Saga bought a beautiful penthouse in the Upper East Side, but the place needed some renovations and it wouldn't be ready before Milo arrived. His own apartment was dirty and crammed with boxes, totally inappropriate for Milo’s visit, so he booked him a two week stay at the closest hotel to his work. He could stay there until the penthouse was ready.  
  
Everything was going according to plan and that day, as Saga waited for his last Wednesday meeting, he prepared for his lover’s arrival. Milo would be there the following day, Saga would pick him up from the airport and then they would dine at the hotel’s restaurant before spending the night together. After so many months apart, Saga was dying to spend more time with him and he was clever enough to ask for a week off work so they could enjoy each other thoroughly. Milo would be delighted to hear the news.  
  
His computer sent the notification for his following meeting and Saga got ready to go to the meeting room. It was at that moment that he received a call from his assistant. Saga supposed the call was to inform him that one of the managers was late, but the woman's concerned voice came as a warning.  
  
"Bad news, sir." Way to start a call... "The corporate just informed us of changes in their schedule. They will come visit us tomorrow.”  
  
It took Saga a couple of seconds to understand what the woman was saying. Every year the global directors made a tour around the main locations of the company, but New York was always the last one. Originally they wouldn't be there for another two weeks and now they planned to visit it first?  
  
"Why did they changed the schedule?"  
  
"It seems there’s going to be an EHS audit at the Chicago site in two weeks and they want to be there for it. That’s why they chose to reverse the order of the visits.”  
  
Saga sighed gravely and, after a few seconds of silence, he instructed his assistant to cancel his holidays and reschedule all his Thursday meetings. It wasn't that bad, he thought. He didn’t tell Milo about the days off he was planning to take and he could reschedule them once the directors left.  
  
It was only until he got into the meeting room that he remembered what he had promised.  
  
He promised Milo that he would pick him up from the airport.  
  
Saga felt a chill running down on his back. If he broke his first promise as soon as Milo got off the plane, he would never forgive him. Unfortunately, he knew that the first day with the directors he would be extremely busy late into the night. There was no way he could go to the airport. As the first manager joined him and prepared her presentation, Saga began searching for a solution to his problem.  
  
After all, Milo was his and he was willing to do anything to keep it that way.

# 2

Kanon's phone rang as soon as he entered his apartment. It was seven o'clock and he thought it was strange for someone to call him on a Wednesday night. He reluctantly looked at the screen of his mobile phone and furrowed his brow when he read his brother's name.  
  
Saga only called him to give him bad news or to ask him for favors. As always, whenever he answered to one of his calls, he hoped it was the latter.  
  
"Good night, Saga."  
  
“Good night brother. I need you to do me a favor.”  
  
Kanon exhaled in relief, but then remembered that his sly brother wanted something from him.  
  
"What kind of favor?"  
  
"I need you to pick Milo up from the airport tomorrow night and take him to the Four Seasons hotel in downtown."  
  
Kanon scowled at the simple request. Besides from the fact that his brother met him in Greece, he didn't know anything about Milo. He was probably lovely, though; only that could explain his brother's sudden devotion. Saga was not an expressive person and he had been lucky enough to find someone worthy of his affection. Although not as worthy of his time, it seemed. Knowing his brother (and he knew him well), something important must have popped out at work and now he needed someone to help him receive his lover. However, that didn't explain why that person had to be Kanon.  
  
"Why don't you just send him a car?" Saga could afford several limousine rides.  
  
There was a long, eerie silence on the line.  
  
"I promised Milo I would pick him up."  
  
"Then why on earth are you asking me to-”  
  
Kanon hushed himself down once he understood what his brother wanted. That wouldn’t be his first time impersonating him. During elementary and middle school they used to confuse their classmates and teachers and they even tried to fool their parents a couple of times. It was a fun and innocent game, but now they were grownups and they couldn’t afford to risk themselves like that. At least that's what Kanon wanted to believe.  
  
"You want me to pretend I’m you,” he said.  
  
"I knew you would understand me."  
  
“Wait a minute. I haven’t agreed to this!”  
  
"Please, Kanon. If Milo gets off the plane and doesn’t see me at the arrivals door, he'll buy a ticket to Athens that same night.”  
  
"You should’ve thought about that before promising to pick him up. What will happen if he finds me out?!”  
  
“He won’t. He’ll be hungry and tired from the journey. You’ll only have to take his luggage and drive him to the hotel. The reservation is ready. You can even drop him in the lobby with the excuse that he has to rest. We haven't seen each other in person for months. He’ll never notice the difference.”  
  
"And what will you do when this kid who hasn't seen you in months kisses your own brother?"  
  
Another silence. This time longer and more ominous.  
  
"It's a price I'm willing to pay. Besides, I trust you won't take advantage of him.”  
  
"I don't know, Saga." Kanon diverted the conversation. “Are you sure you want to start your second chance with a lie?”  
  
"It's just a little white lie. What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.”  
  
Kanon didn't know Milo, but he couldn't help but be annoyed at his brother's nonchalant response. The boy was leaving his job and family for Saga. Surely he deserved better than broken promises and childish gimmicks.  
  
Then again, that wasn’t Kanon's problem. If Saga wanted to put his relationship on the line, he would let him be. At best, Saga would owe him a huge favor and at worst he would see him suffering the consequences of his stupid actions. Alright then, he thought. It would be fun.  
  
“What’s his flight number?” he asked and Saga immediately sent him Milo's travel itinerary.  
  


* * *

  
Milo's flight arrived thirty minutes early, but Kanon still had to wait for an hour as he checked out the immigration clearance. Kanon looked at Saga's cell phone for the twentieth time (he gave it to him in case something unexpected happened) and made sure there weren’t any new texts from Milo. Luckily, his last message was still his landing notification, so Kanon decided to open the phone’s gallery to pass the time. Saga didn't have a lot of pictures, but Milo used to be the center of attention in the few he did have. Kanon smiled when he saw the boy's cheerful smile and blushed when he found a two year old photograph where Milo was tangled between the covers of a huge bed. The bedding revealed only part of his face, his tangled hair and a bare calf. Kanon didn't have to be a genius to imagine what had happened shortly before that photograph was taken. He wondered if Saga had forgotten to hide the image before handing him the phone or if it was his way of showing off. In any case, Kanon was sure that his brother knew that he would browse through his files. If Kanon snooped it was entirely Saga’s fault.  
  
The glass doors of the international arrivals opened as soon as Kanon zoomed into Milo’s picture. A wave of travelers emerged from it as they looked around in confusion. It didn’t take long for Milo to appear in front of him. Kanon did his best to contain his smile, he adjusted the annoying tie he was wearing in an effort to look more like his brother and walked towards him.  
  
After a thirteen hour flight, Milo looked tired and disoriented, but once he caught eyes with Kanon, his face lit up and he smiled as brightly as in the photographs. He abandoned the two huge suitcases he was carrying and hopped into Kanon’s arms (or rather, Saga’s).  
  
"Welcome, Milo." It was very difficult for Kanon not to fully give in to the hug, but he knew Saga disliked public displays of affection. He had to settle with placing his hands over Milo's waist and giving him a kiss on the head.  
  
Very late did he realize that Milo wouldn’t settle for that. The young man took him by his collar and planted a wet kiss on his mouth. Forgetting all about his reluctance, Kanon couldn’t contain himself any longer and he lost himself into the kiss as if his life depended on it. Milo was demanding and experienced, but Kanon was more so. Slowly, his hands left his waist to settle on Milo's lower back, taking advantage of the new position to bring their bodies even closer together. Who knows what else he would’ve been capable of doing if something hadn’t shoved Milo to the side. When they opened their eyes, they realized that someone had accidentally pushed Milo's suitcase into his knees, making him lose his balance. Realizing that they were in the worst place to have their reunion, Kanon decided to get them out of the way.  
  
Kanon walked away as he pulled Milo’s suitcases (what on earth was he carrying in there, rocks?), while Milo looked around as he played with a huge plastic bag of the duty-free store. New York’s airport must be immeasurably exciting for a young man who had never gone before on an international flight.  
  
Unprompted, Milo told Kanon about his trip, what they served for dinner and the movies he saw during the flight. He also told him about a woman who argued with one of the flight attendants because she was convinced that the seat’s blanket was a courtesy gift. Kanon tried his best to keep a serious expression, but when Milo told him about the embarrassed daughter of the blanket-thief, he couldn't help but laugh.  
  
Milo abruptly stopped and he raised his left eyebrow. Kanon gulped and cleared his throat.  
  
"I'm very happy to see you again, Milo." He said in an attempt to dissipate his mistake.  
  
Milo opened his mouth a few times, but no sound came out of his lips. For a moment, Kanon thought he had been caught, but then Milo smiled melancholically as he took Kanon’s hand between his. "I missed you too, Saga. You have no idea of how much.”  
  
Although a wave of relief washed over Kanon, it was immediately replaced by guilt. Saga shouldn’t have lied to the kid. Kanon shouldn't have helped him.  
  
Once in the parking lot, Kanon left the suitcases in Saga's spacious car trunk while Milo settled on his seat. They did not speak throughout the entire journey. Milo was more asleep than awake and he placed his jacket over the window to avoid hitting himself with the glass each time they encountered a bump on the road.  
  
Due to the heavy traffic, the forty-minute journey extended to an hour and a half, but they managed to reach the hotel by ten o’clock. They spent nearly no time at the check-in and Kanon led Milo to his room.  
  
"I asked them to fill the cupboard and the refrigerator with food." He said as he kissed him on the left cheek. “Prepare something for dinner or order something from room service. Don't go to sleep on an empty stomach.”  
  
Kanon congratulated himself for his performance. Saga loved to give orders.  
  
Milo pursed his lips and lowered his gaze.  
  
"Won’t you be staying the night?"  
  
"You are exhausted. I'll let you sleep… for tonight.” His words sounded more threatening than flirty.  
  
"When will I see you again?"  
  
"Saturday," Kanon noticed that Milo didn't seem discouraged by the answer. “Will you be able to handle yourself?”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
“Good.”  
  
Kanon kissed him on the lips and wished him good night. Once he left room, he thought it would be very difficult for him to hold back the urge to kiss him again.  
  


# 3

Saga left the office almost at midnight. He checked his company cell phone and smiled when he found several messages coming from his personal number.  
  
_It’s done.  
  
Milo is already in his room. He doesn’t suspect a thing.  
  
On his way here he watched six episodes of Bob’s Burgers, Jojo Rabbit and halfway through of Mulan.  
  
The cartoon, not the live action.  
  
A woman almost knocked out a flight attendant because he wouldn't let her take the seat’s blanket with her.  
  
I'm going to sleep. I'll give you back your phone tomorrow morning.  
_  
Saga thanked his brother and wished him good night.  
  
Satisfied, Saga went home to prepare for a new day.  
  


* * *

  
  
Saga called Milo the moment he got his phone back. Milo sounded particularly enthusiastic, which reminded him of the first months of their relationship. He could hardly wait to move in with him. That way he could see him every day, even if he had loads of work over his shoulders. Who knew? Maybe Saga could even learn to say “no” whenever an unexpected issue appeared outside his working hours. He feared that he wouldn't have the strength to part from Milo once he had him next to him.  
  
By Friday night, Saga exhaled with relief once he bid the last farewells to the directors. The unexpected visit had been a rough ordeal for everyone, but at least now they had something less to worry about and they could enjoy their weekend thoroughly.  
  
On Saturday, Saga went to Milo's hotel early in the morning. They had agreed to meet in the lobby, but as he arrived half an hour early, he didn’t find him there. He wasn’t concerned and instead of looking for him in his room, he went to the hotel’s buffet restaurant. As expected, his lover was there finishing his breakfast while reading a brochure of Broadway’s billboard. Saga suppressed a smile as he remembered the Hamilton tickets he kept in his jacket’s pocket.  
  
Milo didn’t notice Saga until he was next to him. When he did, he jumped out of his chair and embraced him tightly.  
  
"I’m sorry." He said and Saga fell a swell of satisfaction upon hearing the unnecessary apology. “Have I kept you waiting? I thought I still had time.”  
  
Saga shook his head and kissed Milo's hand. He glanced at the table and they both took their seats.  
  
“I came here earlier. I didn't want to wait any longer to see you.” Milo frowned slightly, possibly surprised by the sincerity of his words. Saga usually reserved those kind of words for when they were alone. “How’s New York treating you?”  
  
For the briefest moment, Milo gave him a cold, scathing smile. Saga remembered seeing that expression the day Milo broke up with him. However, the gesture disappeared before he could be concerned.  
  
“It’s incredible. I never thought I could be in such a place, although it is overwhelming at times.”  
  
Saga nodded and placed his hand over Milo’s.  
  
—You are lonely. I apologize, but I promise you'll feel better once we're in the new apartment.” He read the time on his watch. “Do you need to go back to your room?”  
  
Milo shook his head and finished the last of his tea in one sitting.  
  
"What are your plans for today?" He asked as they left the table.  
  
"I was planning to take you to the Museum of Modern Art."  
  
Milo blinked slowly. Saga was surprised by his lack of enthusiasm; he thought he would be particularly excited to visit that place.  
  
"It's a beautiful day," he said after a short pause. “I'd rather spend it outside. Can we go to Rockefeller Center?”  
  
Saga smiled and offered his arm to Milo, who took it gladly. His lover was right; the day was too beautiful to waste it away in a gloomy museum.  
  
“Only if I can take you to Fifth Avenue afterwards.”  
  
He was dying to buy at least three new suits for Milo. His lover would look spectacular at the next party of the company.  
  
Milo laughed nervously, but nodded.  
  
"You shouldn't spend so much money on me."  
  
Saga stopped for a few moments to kiss Milo on the cheek.  
  
"Don't take that pleasure away from me. I would do anything for you.”  
  
Milo smiled and gave Saga a soft kiss on the lips.

# 4

Kanon wasn't sure what prompted him to lie to Milo. After dropping him off at the hotel, Kanon decided to return the following day and introduce himself for what he was: his lover's brother. With Saga so busy at work, it would be easy to attract his attention, guide him around various parts of the city and show him what a good prospect he was. Yet, as he was choosing his clothes for the meeting, he ended up picking one of his more formal outfits. Yet, when Milo opened the door to his room and hugged him tightly while muttering his brother's name, Kanon didn’t correct him.  
  
It was easy to forget about the lie as he walked Milo through Central Park or as they browsed the souvenir shop of the Museum of Modern Art. The only thing on his mind was Milo's laughter, his warm hand around his and his bright eyes glancing towards him.  
  
He didn't think about the implications of his actions until he got home that night. Now it would be impossible to introduce himself to Milo as Kanon. The boy was clever and it wouldn’t take him long to realize that he had been deceived by the twins. He would be enraged. His wounded pride would make him give up everything Saga offered him (Kanon could also offer it to him) and return to Athens. Even if Saga denied the existence of his twin brother, Kanon knew sooner or later the truth would come out (it always did). Once that happened, Milo would disappear from their lives. His brother's relationship was destined to fail. What difference would it make if Kanon took advantage of the last embers of their relationship?  
  
He knew the risks. If Milo retold a brief anecdote, made a single misplaced observation, Kanon would be discovered.  
  
His brother would hate him for that and Kanon would have to remind him that it was him who threw him into Milo's arms. That would defuse his anger. With luck, he might not stop talking to him for the rest of their lives.  
  
Either way, the fear of his brother's fury disappeared the moment he saw Milo again. Now he understood why Saga fought so hard to get him back. He would have done the same. He wouldn’t have broken his promise.  
  
Once he moved in with Saga, Milo would soon discover the deception. Because of that, Kanon was more than willing to make the most out of his meager two weeks with him. He was grateful that Saga was so curt with his texts and calls —he knew he wouldn’t interrupt his dates with Milo. He was also grateful that Saga shared his work schedule with his family. He knew which nights he would be busy and unable to meet Milo for dinner.  
  
His was a dangerous and cruel game and Kanon enjoyed it enormously.  
  
On the second Thursday night since his arrival, Kanon took Milo to Broadway to watch the Phantom of the Opera (Kanon wanted to see Hamilton, but Milo insisted on watching something else) and later he dutifully took him back to his hotel. As usual, Kanon remained in the doorway, but this time Milo didn’t close the door after their goodbye kiss.  
  
"Won't you stay over tonight?"  
  
Kanon cleared his throat. He desperately wanted to say yes, but he knew that would be going too far. He was in enough trouble already. Having sex with Milo wouldn’t be any different to digging his own grave.  
  
"I have an early meeting tomorrow."  
  
Milo smiled coquettishly and slowly untied the knot of his tie.  
  
“That’s no problem. If we hurry, we could sleep a couple of hours before you have to go to work.”  
  
"Milo...”  
  
"Please," he whispered as he kissed him on the mouth. “If you want, we could play a game.”  
  
"What kind of game?" Kanon didn't know why he asked. It wasn't like the answer was going to change anything.  
  
“You take me to bed and I'll call you by whatever name you want.”  
  
Milo smiled scornfully and a bitter taste covered Kanon's mouth.  
  
The boy knew, he knew of his deception and yet...  
  
Kanon chuckled and made a decision. After all, he also enjoyed playing games.  
  
"Why would I want my lover to moan a name that’s not mine?" He placed his fingers over Milo’s nape. “You know how much I like hearing it from your lips.”  
  
Milo's eyes widened, but after a few seconds he hid his surprise under a sly smile.  
  
“Saga…”  
  
The name was spoken in a low voice, like a prayer filled with longing and devotion. Kanon felt the sting of jealousy, but also the one of desire. Milo could call him whatever he wanted as long as he was allowed to burry himself inside of him.  
  
Completely ignoring his conscience, Kanon entered the room and closed the door behind him.  
  


# 5

Saga thought it was strange when Milo called him early in the morning to ask if they could have dinner with Kanon that night. Saga didn’t usually talk about his brother and he didn’t expect the boy to be interested in him. For a moment he thought there was something else behind the invitation, but after asking him about his reasons, Milo laughed nervously and told the truth.  
  
"I'm terrified to meet your parents next week. I’ll feel better if I meet another member of your family first. You know, to have him on my side.”  
  
Saga wanted to tell him that it was foolish to be scared, that his parents would love him. Sadly, he knew that wouldn’t be true. His mother did her best to pretend that she was excited about the idea of her son's new partner, but more often than not she would sigh each time she remembered that her firstborn would never give her grandchildren. On the other hand, his father insisted again and again that he should go out with someone from their business circle. He was extremely irritated that his son had chosen a boy who didn’t bring him any financial benefit. They would both be cordial, of course, but anyone would be able to recognize the resentment and frustration in their scant gestures. The planned meeting (his mother's birthday party) would be difficult for Milo and although his parents would be busy attending to all their guests, it would be best for Milo to have someone else to distract himself with. Kanon was the perfect choice. His brother liked Milo and he would undoubtedly take care of him if Saga had to leave him alone for a couple of minutes to talk to someone else. He smiled. Milo might not had a business background, but he was smart and judicious. He found no reason to refuse his lover's prudent request.  
  
He called Kanon as soon as he finished talking with Milo. After receiving the invitation, Kanon hesitated for a moment. He must have been concerned that Milo could recognize him, but it had been two weeks since he picked him up from the airport. The plan had been a success and it was time for him to be introduced. Saga didn't have the best relationship with his brother, but that didn't mean he didn't want him to be part of his life with Milo. After insisting for a couple of times, Kanon agreed and offered his own apartment as the meeting point. Saga scheduled a date and time (Friday night) and sent the information to Milo. He later received a message from the engineer responsible for the renovations of the new apartment telling him that everything was ready. They would be able to move in that same Saturday.  
  
Pleased with the fact that everything was going according to plan, Saga rushed to finish his remaining work. He wanted to enjoy his weekend without a single concern in mind.  
  


* * *

  
  
A bad feeling settled in Saga’s mind once Kanon opened the door of his apartment to greet them. The man was pale and listless, as if he were about to catch a terrible cold. Milo, unaware of Kanon's true character, greeted him effusively and entered the apartment as if he had been there before.  
  
"Are you okay? You look terrible. We can leave this for another day.”  
  
"No," Kanon growled with annoyance. “Let's get this over with.”  
  
Saga had no chance to ask him what he meant by that. Kanon walked straight into the living room where he took a seat on the couch. Restless, Saga sat next to him while Milo sat on the coffee table in front of them, alternating his gaze between the two brothers.  
  
"I have something important to tell you, Saga." His voice was cold and disinterested, as if he was about to talk to him about the weather. “I'm going back to Greece.”  
  
Saga exhaled slowly. So that's what all that gimmick was about. Milo had discovered that he broke his promise. He looked at Kanon for answers, but his brother kept his gaze downcast, ignoring them as if he was the only person in the room.  
  
"And why would you do that?" Fighting against his common sense, Saga refused to admit his mistake.  
  
"That was my intention from the very beginning," he said, shrugging. “Not only did you break your promise, but you took me for a fool and sent your brother in your place. Do you think I have no eyes? Do you think you are so similar?” Saga didn't answer. “My mind was doubly set the next day when I received a visit from Kanon.”  
  
Saga raised his eyebrows with both surprise and concern. Kanon had gone to see Milo? Had he told him about their lie?  
  
"He's very good pretending he’s you, you know. It was easy for me to go along with it.”  
  
Saga was seized by ire. His own brother pretended to be him! He shifted his body to hold Kanon by his shirt’s collar, but Milo stood up and extended his arm between them. Saga remembered when their babysitter made that same move to separate them during a fight.  
  
"At first I thought you knew, that it was you who sent him to keep me content while you gloated about in your sad little office," he smiled, "but later I realized that you didn't know.”  
  
His eyes moved very slowly toward Kanon.  
  
“And you... did you enjoyed fucking your brother's boyfriend? Didn't you think I would welcome you if you accompanied your flirtations with the truth? Or maybe you thought about it, but didn't want to bother. You chose not to snitch your brother. After all, that would’ve meant to give up on yourself too.  
  
"That’s enough of games," Saga said. If Milo was going to go back to Athens, it would be best for him to do so right now. He was sure he could find a good excuse to give to his friends and colleagues.  
  
Milo crossed his arms and raised his left eyebrow. Saga had never seen him like this: heartless and derisive. He wondered if all that malice had always been part of Milo or if it was just a consequence of the pain he caused him.  
  
"Why? I enjoy games. Your brother does too.” He walked over to Kanon and sat on his lap. Kanon was so stunned that he didn’t have time to escape. “You should have seen it. I think his favorite part was hearing me moaning your name, Saga.”  
  
As if to show the truth in his words, he placed his hands on Kanon’s nape and brought their lips together in a forced kiss. At first, Kanon didn't know how to react, but after a few seconds he decided to let himself go and placed his hands on Milo's hips to bring him even closer to him. Saga would’ve hated it if that scene hadn’t been the most sensual thing he had ever seen.  
  
The kiss continued for several minutes and in all that time Saga didn’t dare to interrupt. Anger and jealousy gnawed at him, but that feeling was nothing compared to his lust.  
  
When, at last, Milo decided to part from Kanon, he turned his face toward Saga.  
  
"Do you like this side of me, Saga?" He smirked. “You should. You created it.”  
  
Saga did not dare to admit that yes, that if he previously thought that Milo was beautiful and clever, now he saw him as cruel and fascinating. He then did the second best thing that he could do at that moment. He stood up and tangled his fingers in Milo's hair and roughly kissed him on the lips. His mouth was warm and his lips were swollen and moist. It was like receiving a reward for work he hadn't done.  
  
Milo was still biting Saga's lower lip when they parted. He settled back in his warm seat and his index finger drew an invisible pattern on Kanon's chest.  
  
"Maybe I don't need to go back to Athens after all," he purred and Saga strengthened his hold on Milo's hair. “I'm sure we can reach an agreement. I think the penthouse is big enough for three people, don't you think, Saga?”  
  
Saga gritted his teeth and frowned. At which point did Milo became so shameless? Saga bought that house for themselves, not for his brother! No one but Milo deserved it!  
  
"I don't like sharing," he said.  
  
"Are you sure about that?"  
  
Milo licked his lips and looked down at Saga's crotch who, embarrassed, acknowledged his erection.  
  
"Is this another one of your games, Milo?" Kanon asked, his voice low, husky and needy.  
  
"It is, but don't worry," he answered earnestly. “I take games very seriously.”  
  
Saga suspected that he would regret it for the rest of his life, but he couldn’t contain himself from leaning and biting Milo's neck. He didn’t seem to mind the pain or the dark red marks that appeared on his tanned skin, because he laughed it away before turning his attention back to Kanon’s lips.  
  
Saga allowed it. After all, he would do anything for Milo.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoho! I've always loved this trio, but only now I got to write it. And what motivated me to write it? Well, Mierva Bird (ff.net). They were the ones who made the most contributions to MiloShipFest 2020. I hope you enjoyed it! I had a blast writing this and pissing off Saga.
> 
> I want to thank Arodnas for giving me the idea for this fic. I think the thing turned out to be more sinful than what I had in mind, but this is all their fault so don't look at me. Originally Saga would convince Kanon to impersonate him until they moved in together, but I felt like that would make Saga look more evil (and dumber) than Kanon and this time I wanted both of them to be idiots. Of course it didn't take long for Milo to notice the trick, but given that Kanon was handed to him on a silver platter, he decided to help himself a good slice.
> 
> The title of this story is taken from the song of the same name from the IDOLiSH7 franchise. I consider Love & Game to be the sexiest song of all the ones they have released so far and therefore it was the best option. Also, IDOLiSH7 is great and everyone should watch the anime.
> 
> Fun fact 1: The anecdote of the lady with the blanket is based on a real experience. As soon as I got to my seat on a night flight, the person next to me asked me if the blanket was a freebie. I said no and that was that. However, at the end of the flight the lady grabbed the blanket and was willing to take it with her until a flight attendant told her it was not a gift. The lady had a short circuit for about 5 seconds, but in the end she left the blanket (she didn't argue or anything). It was no biggie, but it stuck with me because minutes later I discovered that the lady was on the same tour I was going to take. Throughout the 12 days we coexisted, I found out she was an abusive, crazy woman and that her teenage children still had the decency to be ashamed of her follies. It was epic.
> 
> Fun fact 2: This is the third time I have used New York as the setting for a Saint Seiya fic. It is not my favorite city, but I love it because in a way it feels very close to home (CDMX). No other city has made me feel that familiarity of megalopolis, culture, and "please don't rob me." I've only been there once but it felt like a home away from home. That is why I like to write about it so much.
> 
> I'm super lazy so this was mostly translated by google translator. I hope it didn't end up too clunky.
> 
> I think that's all for now. In real life the trio would be digging their own graves, but this is a fic so they will learn to live and love together and they will be happily ever after.
> 
> Many thanks to everyone who participated in the MiloShipFest! I hope you enjoyed it. Kissu!


End file.
